


What Life Brings Us

by Kcrazycomics



Series: High School Never Ends [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Everyone is a huge nerd, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hate, Japan is confused, Love, M/M, More pairings just haven't decided yet, Weirdness, bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcrazycomics/pseuds/Kcrazycomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young 16-year-old Kiku honda, has moved from his home city  Tokyo, Japan to America. Kiku is in his third year of high school and has to attend World High with other students from America. How will this work out if he's the only foreign student there........or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Life Brings Us

The sun shined in through the window like a flash of lightening. The birds were up singing there happy little song as My Mother called up the steps for me.  
  
"Kiku! Time to to wake up! Time for school!" My mother called for me. I stirred on the bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. I pulled back the silk , white fluffy blanket. It's one of my favor ones. It has little black swirls on it with light-blue semi-swirls in side of them. My mother bought it for me before we moved to america.  
  
"Hai MA." I called back with a yawn. I sat up and stretched out my arms, yawing yet again. I rubbed my eyes once more, then placed my hands in my Indian style-like siting. I looked down into my hands, thinking about how today is going to go. I've never been to an american school before, and I will be there for this semester and the next so its natural to be worried.  
  
I guess I was thinking for a long time, because my mom came up the stairs to my room. I had a fairly big room. I had a king size bed that sat up against my right wall covered with fluffy pillows and white covers, a brown wooden dresser drawer that stands next to my closet, My desk sat in front of my bed. I had a few other things, but i'll tell you later about them.  
  
"Kiku, are you ok?" She stood in the door way with a concern face. I looked up, meeting her eyes.  
  
"hai ma. I'm fine, just..." I trailed off, looking to the side. My sitting position changed, to where I was holding my knees to my chest as my mom walked over and sat on the bed in front of me.  
  
"Kiku, are you nervous for your first day of school?" She tilted her head to the side a little, placing a hand on my knee. I looked up at her, meeting her black eyes. Her eyes were like mine; a grayish-black.   
  
"hai..." I shamefully placed my head on top of my knees. Mother drew her hand back and sighed. She replaced her hand onto of my head and rubbed it.  
  
"Hey, ya'll get along with you classmates. Your a good kid." I placed my whole head in my knees not facing my mother. I was a little scared that my classmates would make fun of me because of my look and how I talked, besides I won't anyone so i'm basically alone for now, till I make more friends. My mother probably caught on to what I was thinking and added:  
  
"I heard Kennedy will be there too." Kennedy?....Ken...nedy......Kennedy.............oh.Oh! I lifted my head and looked dumbfounded at my mother. She giggled, "What, you forgot who she was?" She smiled.  
  
"No, just..." I looked her in eyes with, what I think, was annoyis. "She likes to be called KC , Okāsan." My american friend, Kennedy, liked to be called KC or K. That's what people call her, but when she writes on school work or such, she uses her real name.  
  
"Ok, ok Gomen gomen." She giggled, putting up defensive hands. I smiled, moving to sit next to her. She kissed my forehead,"Hey, ya'll do fine today." She smiled. "Now, get up. get ready. You'll be late if you just sit here." I looked back at the clock on my bed-side table, it read 6:34. AH! I was going to be late! I jumped off the bed, running to the bathroom. I could hear the faint little chuckles my mother let escape her throat as I left the room.  
  
__  
  
"I'm off!" I called to my mother from the front door. She called back with a ' Have a good day sweetie'. I left the house, still feeling a little nervous, but at lest the school uniform is nice. The pants were plaid, their color was light-blue and blue, the school jacket was blue also, but the tie was green and my shirt was a button-down white one and my shoes were brown. What a classic combination.  
  
I walked over to the side of the house to grab my bicycle. I didn't have enough time to walk there so i'll just take my bike. I wrapped my scarf better around my neck before riding off. It was a little chilly out side since it was September and fall was coming. The wind in my face felt nice, it took my mind off of school for a while. I wonder if kes is really there?  
  
  
It didn't take me long to get there since, its just down the street from my new house. When I got there,I went ahead and chained my bike to the bicycle poles before moving on to the front of the school. I look over the campus in aw. It was huge! There were stairs in from of me, leading up into the school building. Several students passed by me as I just stood there, looking at the tan colored building. I was snapped from my dazzy from a loud yell.  
  
"Dude! Hurry up!" A loud voice yelled behind me. I turned around to see who was yelling, but I knocked over by , what I think, was the person who was yelling. "Woah dude, you ok?" I sat up and rubbed my head.My vision was kinda blurry, so I couldn't make him out right. He had short blond hair that was styled kinda neat and kinda messy, glasses and blue eyes. He wore the same uniform as me, but only, he had a tan colored coat on.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice what you did to him!" A soft, quiet voice, which I think was trying to yell at the tall blond. He also had glasses but his hair was a dirty blond color. His eyes were blue also and he had goggles in his head. He and the other blond were about the same height, and looked alike so it'll be hard telling them apart.  
  
"Relax, he's alright." The loud blond waved off the quiet one. I was distracted by the way looked so much alike, that I didn't notice the hand in my face. "Yo? Hello? Are you in there?" He started snapping his fingers in my face. I immediately jumped back up onto my feet, dusting myself off. "Oh sweet, he's ok!" The loud blond cheered.  
  
"Ya, that's great and all but we'll be late if we stick around any longer!" This voice was different. This one had a British accent.  
  
"Oh! Arthur, dude, your right!" The loud blond turned to me. "We'll see you later! Nice meeting you!" The loud blond ran off to catch up with the British fellow and the soft voiced one. I stood there, wondering who they were. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the bell ring. It was so loud you could hear it out side the school.  
  
"Kuso, I'm late!" I ran up the stairs and entered the building. I hope i'm not to late for first peirod.  
  
__  
  
Once in side, I didn't stop to take in the sight of the school, I went straight to the office to get my things for school. As I entered the office, there were three boy's in there and they looked very familiar........AH!   
  
"The three from earlier.." I must've said that out loud, because the loud one turned his head to me, with a giant smile.  
  
"Hey! Your that guy that I ran into and knocked over like a lamp pole." He laughed, but I did not find it very funny.  
  
"Alfred, that's rude!" The quiet voiced one hit the, now named Alfred, in the arm, but it didn't look like it hurt. The British one folded his arms and made a 'tch' sound with his tongue.  
  
"Hey, Matthew's right. That's not very nice Alfred." The British one scolded Alfred.  
  
"Oh come on you guys, I'm just teasing! See, He doesn't mind!" Alfred put one of his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.  
"Do you,um...." He paused, looking at me. I guess he wants me to give him my name.  
  
"Kiku." I said.  
  
"See! Kiku doesn't mind!" Alfred rubbed a fist against my cheek. I was getting  unconformable with how close he was and how he was touching me and I barely new him, but that was all stopped when a short lady came up to the counter.  
  
"Hears you three's late slips. And you.....Who are you?" She looked over at with an confused look. Oh ya that's right, I'm new here.  
  
"Um...My name is Kiku Honda. I'm new here." I told her. Matthew, Alfred and the british one were making there way to the door, but Alfred stopped when he heard me say i'm new.  
  
"What!? Your new? Dude! That explains why i haven't seen you before. Ha!" Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little.  
  
"Shut up you git. That's not nice." The british one, from what I can recall from earlier was called Arthur, Scowled Alfred once again. Wow, I wonder what these three have in common. There so different I can tell.   
  
"Kiku Honda?......Oh! The foreign student. Hold on, let me get your things." The lady walked to another room behind the counter.  
  
"Dude! You from another country! Awesome! Which one!" Alfred got really close to me again.  
  
"Um........Japan...Tokyo, Japan." I answered, taking a step back from him.  
  
"Cool! Oh, I didn't properly introduce myself did I?" He rubbed the back of his neck, then chuckled. "I'm Alfred F. Jones and this-" He points at Matthew "- Is my little brother Matthew Williams. He's from Canada."  I looked over to Matthew.  
  
"Hi there, nice to meet you." Matthew smiled and bowed. I felt a little pink on my cheek by the respect he showed my country. I bowed back.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." I gave him a smile, before Alfred continued.   
  
"And that grumpy old man right there-" He pointed to Arthur "- Is Arthur Kirkland. My cousin." America wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders and laughed. I could see a little bit of pink showing on His face. "He's from the UK."  
  
"Nice to meet you." I bowed to him, and he bowed back. When I lifted up, I turned to Alfred, "So were are you from?"  
  
"America, duh!" He yelled and snorted. He is......very loud, but I must be kind and not talk about his loudness, that would be rude.  
  
"Mr.Honda, here's your locker combination&number, and your class schedule." The nice lady behind the counter said with a smile.   
  
"Oh, thank you." I take my stuff from the nice lady and make my way to the door. As i was about to leave, when I felt a big hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey dude, Let us show you around since your new." Alfred smiled.  
  
"Well..." I looked down, unsure weather I should  say yes or no thank you. It would be a big help since the school is so big and I'm new here. I looked up at him. "I guess. Yes, I would appreciate it." I bow to him. He put an arm around my neck and pulled me close, making me lose my balance.  
  
"Ya!" He started rubbing a fist in my hair. I tried to push him away, but to my misfortune, he was to strong. After a few seconds, he let me go an grabbed my schedule. I took this time to fix my cloths and hair.  
  
"Lets see......Ha! Your in the same class as iggy." I turned to him. "You must be really smart."Alfred teased. Arthur leaned over Alfred's shoulder to get a glimpse of my schedule.  
  
"Well, Seems your in class A as well." Arthur looked towards me and smiled. He had this very bright smile that made him look very attractive. "Look's like we're classmates." I blushed a little when he smiled at me, I mean, who wouldn't blush, he's handsome! Putting beside the awkwardness, The blond's lead me down the hallways of the school building. We passed several classes, but never stopped. We walked so far to the point, we made it to a large door at the end of an empty hallway. Curiosity got the better of me, so I asked, "Were are we going? We passed all the classrooms." It seems only Matthew heard me. He slowed down to meet my walking pace.  
  
"Oh, To our classrooms. All the classes we passed were for the american's that go here. there alittle....well." Matthew rubbed the back off his neck. I take it that the american's aren't that smart.  
  
"They are dumb and stupid so we were separated from them." Arthur picked up where Mathew left off. "The foreign students are located in the East wing of the school." Arthur said as Alfred opened of the big doors. As we walked along the bridge that was connecting to the East wing of the building, I looked around at the lights and the railing. It was beautiful for a school, I was brought out of my gazing by Arthur's voice.  
  
"But us, foreign students, do interact with the rest of the school, just over here, we have our 2nd and 3rd period and over there-," He pointed to the door we just came from,"-We have our 4th and 5th period."  
  
"What about 6th?"  
  
"Oh, we just have study hall. You can do that anywhere." Matthew answered for me. It seems this school is a little........strange but, I'll mange. We made it the East wing, but for some reason, I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen when they open those doors and I was right. As soon as Alfred opened the doors, a red ball came out and hit him in the head.  
  
"Ow!" Alfred cried, "That hurt man!" He rubbed his forehead.  
  
"amigo lo siento, sorry amigo." A boy with tan skin, green eyes and brown hair, came over to us and picked up the red ball that, turns out, was a tomato. "Siento my friend. I was trying to give Lovi a tomato and I might have said something to upset him, then he threw it at me." The boy had was speaking Spanish but, he didn't look like he was from Mexico.   
  
"Hey dude, no worries! Haha!" Alfred patted him on the back. Alfred and the boy laughed, but I guess my awkward arua made him notice me.  
  
"Oh and who is this poco Fela?" He leaned over me, which made me lean back some. I don't like people in my personal space.  
  
"Oh, him-" Alfred put his arm back around my neck,"- Kiku honda. He's new here."  
  
"Oh enserio?-" He smiled, "Well welcome to World high. I'm the secretary for the student council here,  Antonio Hernández Carriedo. I'm from Spain." Antonio smiled again.  
  
"Nice to meet Antonio-san." I bow to him.  
  
"Oh, so you must be from China, si?"  
  
"No! I'm Japanese! Not Chinese!" I hate it when people get Japanese culture mixed up with Chinese, its frustrating! Antonio must have caught my draft and put up defensive hands.  
  
"lo siento lo siento, I didn't mean to offend you." Antonio chuckled. I sighed. I know he didn't mean any harm, i mean, I though he was Mexican so i guess its far.  
  
"ANTONIO! YOU TOMATO EATING BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" A loud voice followed by another tomato being thrown. Me, Arthur and Matthew douged it, but it hit alfred right in the face! Oh my. I turn around to see a slightly tall  brown haired boy with light green/hazel/light brown eye's and long hair curl sticking out of his head with tears in his eyes and a tomato in his left hand. The five of us looked at him. I was confused as to why he was crying. Did Antonio-san upset him that much that he was crying?  
  
"Lovino? What's wrong? Did i do something wrong?" Antonio walked closer to Lovino, was his name. Lovino used his free arm to cover his eye's and lowered his arm with the tomato.  
  
"You know good and well what you did, ya bastared! You told that American girl her eye's were pretty! All she had were stupid dull boring brown ones but you still called them pretty!"  Lovino said. Antonio looked confused.  
  
"But why are sad? I was just being nice to her-" Lovino uncovered his eyes and locked eye's with Antonio.  
  
"Because you never say anything nice about my eyes! Are they not pretty enough for you!" Lovino yelled at Antonio. A short silence came over us. It was very awkward. Antonio still had his confused look on his face, but it then turn into an understanding one.  
  
"Hey! What are you smiling about, you bastared? Can't you see your boyfriend is crying!" Boyfriend? Lovino was Antonio's boyfriend?......Well....That explains a lot. Antonio leaned down and placed a kiss upon lovino's forehead, ceseing his crying. He then corseted his face and said;  
  
"Su del ojo son la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida . Me gusta mucho que ,Lovino." Antonio smiled and lovino looked away.  
  
"Anche tu mi piaci..........bastared." Antonio laughed a little then cuddled Lovino for being to cute I guess. It was kinda cute to see those two together. It was heart warming.  
  
"Um, guys?" Matthew was looking at his watch. The time read 8:45. "Guys!" Matthew is so quiet its hard to hear him. I turn around to him because i see his lips moving.  
  
"What is it matthew-kun?"   
  
"Its 8:45! Where late!" Matthew cried.  
  
"Shit! See you guys later!" Alfred bolted down the hall. Antonio and Lovino paniced as well.  
  
"Oh no! Matthew! rápida!" Antonio grabbed Lovino hand and ran, matthew following close behind. I guess they are all in the same class, but i did have time to ponder on it because England-I mean, Arthur , grabbed my wrist.   
  
"Come on ,Kiku! We're late!" Arthur pulled me alone down the hall in a quick manner. I wonder what other new people I will meet. Today will be an interesting one.   
 


End file.
